civilexfandomcom-20200216-history
Khoreau
The Khoreau Commune and Nature Reserve is a green anarchist settlement located in the -,- quadrant. The group practices full communism while remaining entirely eco-friendly, with much of their land being allocated for pure, untouched forests and plains. History Led by Applenuggets (kinda), AMBeaudry529, minotier_ , Loreway and a few others, Khoreau was founded on August 9, 2015, the first day of CivEx 2.0. Almost the entire founding group had previously played CivCraft, a server similar to CivEx. Each player had their own individual decisions for leaving, but they resolved to work together in their new world and develop a truly unique nation that tried to stay true to its principles. The group quickly set up the main settlement in a large crater they deemed "The Bowl." A day later, on August 10th, Khoreau had a territorial dispute with a state named Picarona , forcing them to go public prematurely. The dispute quickly ended when it was deemed that Khoreau had the stronger claim over the area. On August 11th, Khoreau officially went public . On August 18th, there was yet another land dispute . While it didn't end as quickly as the first one, Khoreau had been around long enough for their claim to be recognized as more legitimate. During negotiations, griefers harassed Khoreau citizens and insisted that all of Khoreau was theirs. After killing Loreway, the troublemakers gave up and ran away when confronted by Khoreau citizen Dhingus in diamond armor. Some members of the commune felt that the griefers were connected with Eilemurj, the nation disputing Khoreau's claims, which rapidly led to escalating tensions. However, Eilemurj eventually backed down voluntarily to avoid conflict, and decided to move away from the region. At the end of the conflict, Khoreau retained all of its claim, having successfully defended it for the second time. Ideology Khoreau subscribes to green anarchism, a form of left-anarchism that specifically focuses on sustainability and harmony with nature. Left anarchism is a critique of hierarchy and control in human relationships. This leads anarchists to conclude that the state is a fundamentally flawed institution, along with the entire economic system of capitalism. A green anarchist extends this analysis to cover human interactions with nature, as well. Thus, members of Khoreau reject the idea that humans ought to be superior to or in control of nature. Instead, they seek to exist peacefully alongside nature and defend it from those who would attempt to exploit it. In practice, this ideology has led to the creation of a group of people who work together but are free to act independently. There are no rulers or elected officials who can decide policy above and beyond any other citizen. Personal property is allowed, but the usage of community storage is heavily encouraged and hoarding wealth is frowned upon greatly. ''Owning ''land or structures is not allowed; however, someone who actively uses a structure as their private residence will have that respected so long as they continue to use it. This prevents the capitalist accumulation of property. All farms, generators, and other means of production within the borders of Khoreau are to be available to all members of the commune. Membership is granted through a unanimous vote of all existing members. All building projects are expected to maintain a harmonic relationship with the natural landscape. Heavy deforestation, significantly damaging mountains, and large-scale terraforming is discouraged. The goal in Khoreau is to feel that nature is the dominant force, not the buildings. It's important to note that Khoreau rejects the presence of a state, rulers, and obligations. However, a lack of a state does not mean a lack of a government. Land management in Khoreau is carried out through radical democracy. Each person gets a voice on whether or not a project is in line with the vision for the city, creating democratic ownership of the land. However, this democracy cannot create obligations on other individuals or establish codified hierarchies, being purely limited to management of communally owned or directed resources, like items, public buildings, and the land itself. Economy Khoreau is structured so that most economic activity takes place at the community level, as opposed to the individual level. Most wealth and other belongings are stored communally, allowing each member to utilize them should a need for them arise. Some possessions are stored privately, but generally only because the person storing them will need them within a short amount of time. All means of production are shared between members of the commune, including farms. The commune tries to focus primarily on renewable resources and does its best to leave as small of a footprint as it can on the landscape. This means that farms will often be shaped organically rather than in a rectangle to maximize efficiency, and further that destructive mining of nonrenewable resources like sand and clay is limited to only produce what is absolutely necessary for the functions of the commune. Trades tend to be conducted by the community with outside parties, rather than individuals trading private belongings with other individuals as is often the norm in other parts of the world. Khoreau has access to Jungle, Plains, and Forest biomes, and has begun the process of developing farms appropriate to these regions. Category:Nations